When game hunting, it can be useful to carry a backpack that can hold game meat, pelts, antlers, and other parts acquired during the hunt. Because these objects can be very heavy, the hunter can use a frame backpack to provide support and the ability to distribute the weight of the load on the wearer's body. Framed backpacks include internal and external frame packs. The ability of a backpack to adequately hold the desired objects is important. Many current backpacks fail to provide the ability to pack all of the portions of a game animal that need to be carried. Without these abilities, these objects must be carried in separate bags or by hand.